Love is all you need?
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: "Dios odia al heterosexual" "Romeo y Julio" "El heterosexual muere y Dios ríe" "Adán y Esteban, no Adán y Eva" "Nosotros podemos NO SI ERES HETERO" "Matrimonio homosexual bien, heterosexual mal"
1. Chapter 1

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Título: Love isa ll you need?

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: The host / Twilight.

Me base en el cortometraje con el mismo nombre

Contado por: Bella

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece.

Prologo:

Pov Bella:

Muchos dicen que uno nace destinado a ser como es.

_**-Esme es una hermosa niña.-Decía el Doctor Reaser mientras limpiaba a la pequeña.**_

_**La pequeña abrió los ojos sin reconocer nada aun vio al doctor sonreír y de repente se encontró enfrente de dos mujeres una con ojos verdes y otra pelirroja de ojos azules.**_

_**La de los ojos azules le dio un beso a la de ojos verdes.**_

Otros que en la forma en la que se crece.

_**Le empezaron hacer gestos.**_

_**-Te amamos tanto. Te amamos.-Dijo la de los ojos azules.**_

El problema es que tengo a los mejores y más normales padres que uno puede pedir.

_**-Muy bien cariño, muy bien.-Decía mi madre mientras me alimentaba, yo tenía tan solo un años así que no lo entendía, escucho la cerradura de la puerta abrirse y mi madre voltea.-Oh mami esta en casa.-Dice sonriéndome mientras mi madre Rene se acerca, y le da un beso en los labios a mi madre Esme.-Hoy me dejo dormir dos horas.-Dice mientras me ve sonriendo, y agarra otra cucharada de mi comida.-Muéstrale a mami como lo haces.-Dice mientras yo sonrió y recibo la cucharada en la boca.**_

Crecí siendo una niña muy feliz.

_**Hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cumplo 5 años mis madres están a mi lado jugando con un sombrero de fiesta.**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños Bella.-Dice Lauren mientras me da mi regalo de cumpleaños.**_

_**-Gracias.-digo feliz porque el regalo es muy grande.**_

_**Se acercan Billy y Harry y también me dan mi regalo. Les agradezco de la misma forma.**_

_**Volteo a ver a mis mamás que me están sonriendo yo les dedico una sonrisa.**_

Éramos el ejemplo perfecto de la familia americana normal.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que supe que no sería como mi familia fue en la boda de mi tío Patrick.

_**El padre dice unas palabras mientras yo veo al niño que sostiene el ramo de flores, el me voltea a ver y me sonríe siento mariposas en el estómago y me pongo colorada igual que mi vestido rojo, bajo la mirada y escucho como el padre dice que puede besar al novio.**_

_**Empiezan a avanzar mientras yo sigo viendo al niño que ahora se encuentra siguiendo a los novios.**_

_**Me quedo parada en mi lugar pensando en lo que sentí cuando el niño de las flores me vio.**_

Si solo hubiera dejado de lado ese sentimiento ahora sería como mi familia… normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: BellaStarkStewart

Título: Love isa ll you need?

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: The host / Twilight.

Me base en el cortometraje con el mismo nombre

Contado por: Bella

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia me pertenece.

Capítulo 1

Primero que nada me presentare me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 13 años me he estirado mucho mido 1.60, tengo el cabello castaño igual que mi madre Esme y ojos azules, peso 35 kilos, está mal porque debería pesar por mi estatura mínimo 45 kilos, vivimos en Beverly Hills.

En este momento estoy andando en bicicleta solo porque a Jessica se le ocurrió, puedo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Mike y Taylor detrás de mí Jessica va adelante mí.

-Chicas paremos.-Dice Mike y nos paramos afuera de la casa de Taylor dejamos las bicicletas en el césped y nos sentamos delante de la enorme casa.

-¿Ahora a que quieres jugar?-Le pregunto a Jessica mientras me sentaba en forma de que el pantalón no se me ensuciara.

-Juguemos a la casita.-Dijo ella y yo pensé que ya éramos demasiados grandes para eso.- Bella y yo seremos las madres.-Dijo ella mientras me tomaba la mano.-Y ustedes nuestros hijos y seguirán nuestras órdenes.

- No, qué tal si Mike y yo somos los padres, y ustedes nuestras hijas y hacen lo que nosotros digamos.-Dijo Taylor cruzando los brazos.

Siguiendo así no íbamos a lograr nada.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Les dije exaltada sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿Qué tal si Mike y Jessica son los padres?-Dije con una sonrisa haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver raro.

-Eso es extraños.-Dijo Jessica soltándome la mano.

-Claro que no, será divertido.-Les dije borrando mi sonrisa.

-Sera asqueroso.-Dijo ella.- Eres una rara.-Me dijo ella las palabras que yo sabía que eran verdad pero me negaba a admitir.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres.-Dijo ella retándome con la mirada

-no lo soy.

-Si lo eres.-Dijo y se paró.-Vamos Mike no hay que juntarse con una creadora.-Dijo y me sentí muy mal tome mi bicicleta y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegue a la mansión entre corriendo encontrándome con mi madre Esme.

-Nena.-Dice sorprendida- ¿qué es lo que tienes?-Dice mi madre mientras se acerca a abrazarme.

-Nada, es que simplemente tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.-Le digo y ella me mira sonriendo.

-Ven te voy a hacer un té.-Dice mientras me toma de los hombros.- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Futbol?

Trago en seco.

-Bien el entrenador dice que me falta mucha coordinación.-Pone el agua en su lugar.- Pero el señor Banner dice que puede que me encuentre un lugar en la obra de Romeo y Julio.-Le digo sonriendo mientras agarro una taza y se la paso.

-Que bien cariño.-Dice y sonríe, me voltea a ver con una ceja alzada se le borra la sonrisa.-Bueno cariño ¿Cómo estas con lo de tu sexualidad?-Me pregunta mientras yo bajo la mirada.- ¿Ya tienes nueva novia?

-Bueno pues que te puedo decir.-Le digo.

-Nena ya ha pasado un año desde que terminaste con Sharon.- Dice ella.- Eras muy joven tenías 12 y ella 15.-Dice sirviéndome el agua- ¿De qué lo quieres?

-Frambuesa.-Digo y ella me pasa el sobre rosa.- Gracias.-Lo sumerjo solo un poco.- ¿Y Melanie?- Pregunto al percatarme de que no está en la casa, Melanie es mi hermana mayor de 18 años tiene un gemelo llamado Jasper.

Mi madre baja la mirada sin sabes que decir.

-Salió a comer con Wanda.-Dice ella sabiendo que mi madre Rene no aprueba la amistad de Melanie con una heterosexual

-¿Má que pasaría si uno de nosotras o Jasper saliera Heterosexual?-Pregunte yendo por un cupcake.

La oí suspirar fuerte detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Bells?-Dice ella y yo me limito a encogerme de hombros.

-Curiosidad.

-Para empezar no creo que haya ningún problema, pero no diría lo mismo de Rene, ella está en la campaña esa contra los heterosexuales de la comunidad.- Dice y me encojo en mi lugar.- Pero no hay que preocuparnos, Jasper esta con Edward Cullen, Melanie con Rosalie Hale y bueno tú salías con Sharon.-Me dice con una sonrisa.

-Mamá- entra Jasper gritando.

-En la cocina cielo.- Le grita ella.

-Mamá hoy es el cumpleaños de la hermana de Edward y familia de él llega de Seattle.- Dice entrando a la cocina sin saludar.

-Hola Jasper, estamos bien ¿y tú? - Eso hizo que todos riéramos.

-Hola Piojosa.-Dijo y volteo a ver a mi madre.- La familia que va a venir es la Howe.

-Ahh a los que Bella les hizo los Brownies con Chocolate Blanco.- Dijo mi madre. Y Jasper asintió -La fiesta espera hoy en la noche.-Asentí.- Pues Edward me dijo que les quería presentar a su familia los Howe. -Ok ¿Tengo que llevar algo?-Le dije no me gustaba nunca llegar a un lugar sin nada. -Edward me comento que ya les conto del pastel que haces, y su primo Jared quedo encanto y dijo que cuando lo te conociera quisiera que le dieras uno para probarlos. -Bien hare uno, ¿ma me ayudas?-Le pregunte a mi madre quien asintió gustosa.- Lo voy hacer de tiramisú.- Parándome por los ingredientes. Al voltearme ya no vi a Jasper voltee a ver a mi madre preguntándole con la mirada ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después de tres horas ya habíamos terminado el pastel que ya estaba en el refrigerador, escuchamos como se abría la puerta de la casa y por ahí entraba mi madre Rene se acercó a la cocina.

-hola amor.-Le dijo dándole un beso a mi madre Esme.- Nena.-Dice y me da un beso.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-Le pregunta Melanie que va bajando las escaleras y se sienta a mi lado.

- Bien, ¿no saben quién se mudó por el camino por donde van a la escuela?- Melanie y yo nos volteamos a ver y después a mi madre y negamos con la cabeza.- Una pareja heterosexual. – Dijo con desprecio en la voz, haciendo que yo bajara la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?- Le pregunto mi madre Esme volteándola a ver y luego a Melanie.- ¿Quieres té cariño y un cupcake?- Le pregunto parándose.

-Claro.- Dice ella viéndome extraña.

-Bueno es porque los vi bajando del carro.- Dijo y le pase un cupcake- él la rodeo por los hombros y después se dieron un beso.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.- Y en el paracoches había una bandera rosa y azul.- Dijo y me volteo a ver también.

- Eso es detestable.- Dijo mi madre con un nudo en la garganta.- Toma Mel.- Dijo y Melanie agarro la taza.

- Ya no me terminaste de contar lo de Romeo y Julio.- Me dice Melanie agarrando un cupcake de chocolate y naranja.- Ni que porque no entraste al equipo de futbol.

Mierda lo dijo enfrente de mi madre Rene, mi madre me voltea a ver, al momento en que Jasper entra en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no entraste?- Me pregunta ella.

-El profesor dice que no tengo mucha coordinación.- Digo en un susurro.- Pero si logre entrar en el club de teatro.

-Ósea no tienes coordinación en el futbol pero si para estar en teatro, después de esas clases tan costosas.- Dijo y volteo a ver a Jasper.- ¿Qué el teatro no es para chicos?

-No, también para chicas.- Le dije ofendida por su comentario.- Seré Julio.- Le digo y ella se enoja más.

- Ni creas que te vas a besar con un niño.- Me dice indignada.

-No, claro que no, Alice Cullen será Romeo.- Le digo y su expresión se relaja.- Shakespeare escribió Romeo y Julio dedicado a su amor una duquesa.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Shakespeare era hetero?- Pregunto Melanie con una sonrisa divertida y mi madre Rene la volteo a ver extrañada.

- Si, pero no se podía divorcia de su marido.- Dije en un susurro que se fue apagando.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Pregunto mi madre Rene.

-El señor Banner de literatura, nos lo dijo hoy.

-Chicas es hora de que se vayan a cambiar para la fiesta de Alice Cullen.- Dijo mi madre Esme.- Ve.- Me dijo cuándo no me moví.

-Llamare a la escuela.- Escuche decir a mi madre Rene mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

Después de una hora de estarnos arreglando ya estábamos casi listas Melanie traía un vestido recto color vino hasta el muslo que lo combinaba con unos zapatos d tacón con correas en el tobillo, unos aretes de bolita negros, una pulsera negra y unos cuantos anillos.

Mi vestido era color vino con varios estampados con un lazo de la misma tela del estilo que se abrochaba por delante, unos cuantos accesorios y unos zapatos bajos color vino.

-Solo nos falta el maquillaje – Dijo Melanie.- También nos pintaremos las uñas y nos arreglaremos el pelo.

-está bien.- Dije y me empecé a cepillarme el cabello.

Melanie primero se pintó las uñas y después se maquillo al terminar, después se cepillo el cabello rubio dejándolo suelto.

Yo me pinte las uñas, me maquille muy suavemente y me peine con un chongo de lado.

-Ya estamos.- Dijimos cuando ya habíamos bajado las escaleras.

-Isabella sube a cambiarte los zapatos.- Dijo ella y yo intente protestar pero me calla.- No te compre unos zapatos de imitación de piel de serpiente de 500 dólares por nada, combinan con tu vestido, sube a ponértelos.- Resople y di medía vuelta para cambiarme los zapatos.

Me metí a mi cuarto y saque los benditos zapatos los vi con mala cara, eran enormes, me los calce y me dirigí a las escaleras baje los escalones de lado para no tropezarme.

-Se te e mejor vamos.- Dijo mi madre Rene abriendo la puerta de la casa, primero salió Jasper quien iba vestido con un traje color vino y llevaba el pastel, después Melanie, después yo, mi madre Esme quien iba vestida con un vestido cruzado negro con un collar un poco hippie color naranja y amarillo, unos zapatos negros de tacón y una cartera, Mi madre René fue la última en salir ya que ella cero la puerta, ella llevaba un vestido color negro de un solo tirante, sandalias blancas, su pelo iba agarrado, con un maquillaje muy natural, y una cartera.

Nos subimos en el carro 4x4 y mi madre Esme maneja.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen que por lo que se de ellos tienen tres hijas y a Edward, yo solo conozco a Alice y a Edward.

-Señora Swan, es un placer tenerlas aquí esta noche.- Dice Edward saliendo a recibirnos.- Deje su auto a Mario que él se encargara en estacionarle. - Al terminar de decir eso nosotros nos bajamos del carro, Edward nos vio sorprendido ya que mis hermanos y yo íbamos vestidos de vino y mis madres de negro, se nos quedó viendo mucho tiempo a Melanie y a mí, a decir verdad su mirada no me incómodo.

Jasper fue hacia él y le dijo algo en su oído lo que hizo que Edward se sonrojara.

-Pasen, la cena es en el patio trasero.- Dice y nos deja el paso soy la última en entrar y siento que me susurran algo al oído.- Estas hoy muy linda Bella.- Me dice haciendo que me ponga más roja y camino más rápido hacia mi familia.

Melanie se posiciona a mi lado.

-Estas toda roja tomatito.- Dice por el apodo que me pusieron ella Jasper cuando era pequeña.

Yo la volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-Bien venidos familia Swan. – Dice el padre la madre de Edward Elizabeth Cullen.- Les presento a mis hijas Jane Elizabeth Abigail Cullen.- Dice señalando a una rubia de ojos azules que lleva un vestido color coral largo hasta el suelo con una cartera negra, se acerca a nosotros y nos va avanzando cuando llega a mi meda un peso en la comisura de los labios.- Jade Emilia Aranza Cullen.- Dijo y se acercó una chica vestida de azul con zapatos beige.- Y a Edward y Alice ya los conocen.- Dijo y volteo a ver a Jasper.- ¿Por qué un pastel Jasper?- Pregunta Ella.

-Es para Jared, Edward me dijo que quería probar el pastel que hacia mi hermana.- Dijo y se lo dio a Jane.- Toma.- Jane lo fue a dejar a una mesa.

- Que adorable vienen vestidos los tres hermanos de vino, preséntanos Jasper.- Dijo Jade.

-Ella es mi gemela Melanie Swan.- Dijo y Melanie le dio la mano.- Y ella Bella Swan es mi hermana PEQUEÑA.- Dijo recalcando el pequeña.

- ¿Y díganos tienen novia? Jasper sale con Edward y ustedes no me querido decir nada.- Vuelve a decir Jade.

- Yo salgo con Rosalie Hale.- Dice Melanie.

- ¿Y tú Bella?- Pregunto Jane.

- Termine una relación desde hace más de un año.- Digo y me sonríe.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Me pregunta la Elizabeth.

- 13 años.- Les digo y Jane me sonríe.

- Buenas noches.- Dice un señora detrás de Jane.- Soy Emilia Cullen.- Dice y nos da la mano a cada uno de nosotros.- Vengan les presentare a la familia.- Dijo y empezó a caminar nosotros la empezamos a seguir.- Esta es la familia Howe.- Dice y quedamos enfrente de una familia en donde hay 5 hombres y una mujer.- Él es Dylan Howe, el primer padre.- Dice señalando a un hombre de unos 40 años.-Él es Cayo Howe el segundo padre.- Dice y se gira a los demás.- Ellos son Jared, Ian y Jamie.- Dice señalando a unos chicos los primeros 2 como de 20 años y el tercero de unos 14 años.- Y ella es Camila Howe.- Dice señalando a una chica de como 19 años.

-Mucho gusto.- Digo haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto soy Camila.- Dice la chica y me saluda.- Iré al colegio contigo, vivía en Arizona con mis hermanos mayores y mis padres tengo 15 años.

-Hola.- Le digo tomándole la mano.

-Soy Jamie gemelo de Camila.- Dice el chico y me abraza.

- Un placer conocerte.- Le digo y le devuelvo el abrazo.

- Somos Jared e Ian, somos mellizos y tenemos 20 años.- Dice el que se lama Jared viéndome de arriba abajo igual que su hermano.

-Mucho gusto.- Digo y le tomo la mano a cada uno cuando tomo la de Jared ciento un cosquilleos en la palma que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

-Con su permiso.- Les digo y camino hacia adentro de la casa.

Al entrar no hay nadie así que me voy a sentar en uno de los sillones pienso en lo que paso hace apenas unos minutos cuando tome la mano de Jared, sentí lo mismo que sentí con el niño de las flores hace ya tres años, solo tenía 10 años no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero ahora que me vuelve a pasar 3 años después sé que esto ya no es normal, no es normal que me emocione cuando un hombre me dice cosas lindas, ni cuando un hombre me mira de arriba y hacia abajo como un escáner eso suelen hacer algunos hombre, debo de controlarme me estoy alterando solo porque un hombre me, por lo que me dijo Edward, el abrazo con Jamie y sobre todo por lo que sentí cuando le tome la mano a Jared, tengo que olvidarlo e ignorarlo, no debo pensar así de un hombre.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- Dice Jared entrando a la sala, yo me paro del sillón y lo rodeo.

-Necesitaba pensar.- Le digo.- ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?- Le pregunto nerviosa.

- Arriba en el segundo piso a la puerta de la izquierda, hay un cuarto con baño.- Dice acercándose a mí.

-Gracias.- Digo y subo los escalones rápidamente cuando llego a donde me dijo Jared y abro la puerta veo a mi hermano siendo cabalgado por Alice.

- Ahh más, Jasper más.- No para de gemir Alice, no se han percatado de que yo estoy en la habitación.

-Vamos nena, llega conmigo.- Dice y por lo que se llega a su orgasmo en el mismo instante que Alice, están tratando de recuperar la respiración se sale de Alice y voltea a ver a la puerta que ahora gracias a mi está abierta.- Oh dios mío.- Dice cuando me ve parada en la puerta trato de irme pero él se sube rápido el bóxer y los pantalones.

-Bella déjame explicarte.- Dice el y me sienta en una silla.- Alice y yo llevamos saliendo ya un año cuando ella tenía 14.- Dice y calculo que es tiempo que lleva saliendo con Edward.- Salgo con Edward para guardar las apariencia, el también es hetero.- Dice y de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas.- Por favor Bella no le digas a nuestras madre, las madres de Alice lo aprueban, pero sabes que harían nuestras madres si se enteran que soy heterosexual.- Dice hincándose enfrente de mi, y tomando mis manos.

-Jasper…- Tomo un largo suspiro.- Te pediré una condición.- Digo y el levanta sus ojos y se ve miedo en ellos, también con preocupación.- La próxima vez que suceda esto vayan a la habitación de Alice, y cierren la puerta con seguro, cualquiera.- Digo y lo abrazo- Y otra cosa más.- Digo y le doy una mirada a Alice para que se ponga a mi lado, le tomo la mano y tomo una de las de Jasper.- No sean tan calientes, ahora sé porque siempre ibas a la casa con Edward.- Termino de decir eso y ellos empiezan a reír.- Los dejo solos.

-No Bella, yo me voy contigo.- Dice Alice y bajamos las escaleras.- Bella casi toda mi familia sabe que somos Heterosexuales, y en la familia de los Howe también hay de ahí son Jared, Ian y Jamie.- Dice y yo me quedo sorprendida por saber que a los hermanos Howe son heterosexuales.

-Son muchos.- Digo y veo que ella agacha la mirada, no quiero ser grosera.- Digo siempre se había dado que en una familia había heterosexuales pero no casi todos los hijos.- Le digo y ella asiente.

-Lose es tan extraño.- Dice y camina hasta posicionarse enfrente de mi.- Pregunta lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo descubriste que eras Heterosexual? – le pregunto y ella suspira.

-Es muy sucio de hecho, lo descubrí por que un día vi a Edward bañándose, pero después pasaron 2 años y fue cuando conocí a Jasper y pues me gusto y supe que yo no sería normal.

- ¿Qué sentiste? – Le pregunte preocupada, era lo mismo que yo sentía.

- Sentimientos encontrados.- Dice suspirando.

- ¿Te dolió la primera vez que Jasper y tu tuvieron relaciones? ¿Tus madres lo apoyan? ¿Tus hermanas que dicen al respecto?- Le digo bombardeándola con preguntas.

-Bella, tranquila te responderé todo.- Dijo y tomo un suspiro.- Si me dolio, al principio no pero ahora sí, no dicen nada.- Dice y me voltea a ver.- Bella contéstame esta pregunta. Con la verdad.- Dice y yo asiento.- ¿Eres Heterosexual?

Me quedo sin palabras no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta, porque ni yo misma se esa respuesta veo que me mira impaciente y tengo ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, bajo la cabeza y trato de concentrarme en mis zapatos, no puedo simplemente no puedo concentrarme enotra cosa que no sea la pregunta de Alice.

-Bella ¿Eres heterosexual si o no?- Dice y yo la volteo a ver pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado lo que sentí hace tres años y lo que sentí hace 10 minutos, tomo un respiro y contesto:

-Si- Con tristeza.


End file.
